Blodwen
Personality Blodwen is a very straight to the point Nymph. She barely beats around the bush when dealing with people. But despite this matter of fact nature she is a rather nice person, caring for those who need her most. History Blodwen was not always Blodwen. Before she was a young woman named Sylvia. Sylvia was an artist by trade specializing in landscapes. She loved to venture out into desolate places where no one else really dared go to paint things no one dared to paint. And even before that, she was a little girl with a love for art. She would color all the time when her mom would let her have crayons. But this is not the story of Blodwen anymore. This is her past that she chooses to forget. Long ago when Blodwen was still Sylvia she had loved to venture into the snow to look at the pretty Snow Flowers that grew in the most remote corners of the tundra. One flower in particular changed from every angle and every time Sylvia would experience a block she would go to that flower and recover her muse. One such time Sylvia was drawing away on a sketch pad when above her came a crack. She looked up and saw a branch plummeting towards the flower. Sylvia acted on instinct and moved above the flower without thinking. And as the branch plummeted downwards it impaled her through her back and into her heart. She collapsed and lay there gasping. As she watched things go black she saw a woman appear. Unknown to Sylvia the branch had been forced to fall. The Flower had been spited by a nature nymph. And it had been trying to destroy the flower. It had not been meant to kill young Sylvia but never the less the nature nymph took off planning to come back some day to destroy the flower that should not bloom. Everything was so cold… When she came to she was in the clearing again. Her once raven hair had changed to a snow white and her once brown eyes now a piercing blue. Next to her sat a woman. She told her that she was a goddess, Khione to be precise. Sylvia sat in mute rapture as Khione explained that the act of sacrifice for her sacred flower, the snow flower, had touched her heart. And thus Khione had taken the dying girl’s form and suspended it for a moment before transforming her into was known as a Snow Nymph. Sylvia listened further as Khione explained that she was now an immortal being who would not age nor die of the raptures of time. But that heat could and would kill her. Sylvia nodded as Khione explained that Sylvia now served as one of her children. But when Khione told her that there was a camp she could not go to this only drove Sylvia to want nothing more than to go there to draw the beauty of the forbidden. As Khione left she gave Sylvia a Halberd to protect herself against the monsters that would one day come. And so Sylvia remained there for some time, in that beautiful clearing with the Snow Flower. Until one day she felt the urge to press on. She took a new name, Blodwen, and became the Snow Nymph who would help those lost on their path in life. Blodwen has guided many demigods to the camp in the two years since she first went after Khione had forbidden her to go. She wanted nothing more than to see the buds sprout in the camp. She found great pleasure in drawing the transformation the camp kids undertook as they learned of their heritage. One such camper, Minseo, had been leaving camp when Blodwen came to show others the way. Minseo was enamored instantly with Blodwen and she said she would see her again. Minseo and Blodwen then began a partnership where Minseo would send lost demigods to Blodwen who would then guide them to camp. This became her life, guiding demigods sent to her from all over the world, whether they be by other Nymphs or by Minseo or the other campers she knew. She constantly had to move around the America’s to avoid her creator however as she had discovered Blodwen’s transgression into the forbidden and was trying to destroy her with her own hands. This is the story of the most recent demigods she guided to camp. Minseo had called her out of the blue to tell her that she was sending a young girl, Serona, to her. This girl was to be guided to camp to be claimed as a child of Hephaestus, mostly because she was in too much danger in Japan with only Minseo to care for her. So she drove to the airport and picked up the girl. Serona told her she was not ready to go to camp however and thus they ended up staying in her New York apartment long enough for her to receive a call to retrieve another child from the airport. This one was from Iceland, Svanna her fellow Nymph; a Healing Nymph, told her, had been kicked from every village she went because of her powers and she was too young to survive on her own. So Blodwen went to get her as well from the airport. And they stayed together in that apartment for another four months before they were finally ready. In that four months, Blodwen taught Svanna how to use the sword that had been sent with her by the Healing Nymph in Iceland. And finally, the girl, Serona, was ready to go to the camp and together the three set out. But once she delivered the girls to camp Blodwen had to leave because she could feel her creator getting closer to finding her. But she vowed to come back one day and finish the sketches she had made of the two girls when she had first picked each of them up from the airport. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Snow Nymphs Category:Female Category:Yukaronachan Category:No Last Name Category:Blodwen